


I Caused This

by Talesofwriter



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: So I didn't think Emily would have any other ships within the 'Tales of' universe. I started rping with a friend who rp's as Malik and one little thread we started with, we ended up shipping these two. I'm a bit too shy to put this on tumblr because my partner will see it and well, haven't really done something like this with these two yet....I will be posting Order of Persephone fics soonish. I am still working on the prologue as we speak.





	I Caused This

It had been a long day for both the Captain and his girlfriend. Both came home together after leaving their offices rather late. Emily was exhausted and was not looking forward to another long day. Malik tried to hide his exhaustion from her. He was more concerned about her than his own wellbeing, as per usual. He guided her to the couch as he went to go get some dinner whipped up for the two. Emily tried like crazy not to fall asleep on him while sitting on the couch. He found some soup to reheat and pulled what he needed to make a few sandwiches for the two of them.   
Once they were finished eating, Emily pushed herself to help him clean up at least. She stayed at the sink to wash everything while he died and put the dishes away. He could see dark circles already starting to form under her eyes. He frowned. She must’ve been more tired than she’s been admitting to. Which means her nightmares came back?  
After the last dish was put away, Malik swept her off her feet. Yeah, she wasn’t protesting. She was exhausted.   
“Come on, let’s get to bed.” He commented as he kissed the side of her head. She nodded as she let him carry her. He set her down as soon as they were in their bedroom. Emily walked over to the dresser and pulled out a nightgown to change into. Malik just didn’t pay mind to her as she changed. He sat on the bed once he had his pajama bottoms on, not bothering with a shirt. He watched Emily get ready for bed, he was still amazed at how much prep she went through just to go to bed. She pulled her hair back into a braid, put on some sort of cream on her face. But once it was done, he admitted she looked a bit better.   
Emily paused as she looked at the man. The scar that adorned his chest now. She walked over to the bed and crawled in as well. Malik gave her a small smile.   
“What’s wrong?” He inquired as he watched her. She sat up and, straddling him, sat on lap. She didn’t look into his eyes, no, her gaze was still fixated on his scar. Her fingers traced it from his left shoulder, following its path.   
“I caused this.” She commented softly. Not this again. The Captain sighed heavily before cupping her cheek with his hand. He, lifted her head so that she looked directly into his eyes.  
“No, you didn’t.” She tried to shake her head.  
“Yes, I did. If it wasn’t for the fact that I couldn’t fight, you wouldn’t have had to push me out of the way.” He fingers continued to trace the scar. It practically connected to the one she gave him directly. Her hand brushed the scar on his right side, he grabbed her hand.  
“You didn’t cause that on either. I don’t care that you were the one holding onto the sword. That wasn’t you.” He pressed his forehead to hers. He used his thumb to wipe away some of the tears that fell from her eyes.   
“Malik, all of this was because of me.” She started to cry. He pulled her into a hug, her face buried in his chest. He stroked her hair as he tried to calm her down.  
“These were caused by the Order. Rem and Gnome had more to do with these scars than you.” He gently pushed her off of him so that he could look at her. He frowned when he saw she was looking down. He couldn’t really make any joke either. Not without getting hit.  
“Emily Lutus look at me.” Her gaze shot up. That was the first time he’s used her last name since they met. She nearly forgotten it. He planted a kiss upon her lips, keeping her distracted as best as he could. She deepened it, getting into just like he knew she would. Her tongue slipping into his mouth just as she snaked her arms around his neck.   
He mimicked her movements, but his arms snaked around her waist instead. He pulled her to him and held her close. He parted their lips, much to her dismay, but continued to give her kisses down her jawline, to her neck before stopping at her collarbone. He started to leave a mark. Emily gasped at first, considering she didn’t see the pain coming. It turned into a moan as she enjoyed the sensation. Her finger ran through his hair as he continued. Once he was done, he pulled away and smirked.  
“There, you have an idea how they’re made now. I can walk you through it so that you leave your own marks on me from now on.” He winked at her teasingly. Emily blushed a bit.   
“A-alright.” She stammered a bit, causing him to chuckle.   
“Let’s get to bed though, I’ll walk you through it tomorrow.” She nodded as she got off his lap. They laid down though, as soon as her head hit the pillow, Emily passed out. He smiled at the woman before giving her a soft kiss.


End file.
